Huckleberry Finn: Afterwards
by Siberus
Summary: After Chapter the last, Huck gets a rude awakening after what happens when people go uneducated. My "lucky" paper.


**Chapter the Afterwards**

_I borrow a horse_

Huck did as he promised and stuck out and away from Aunt Sally's farm. No way was she going to civilize him in any way. Huck walked down the road, realizing he had no raft any more. It was as gone, probably destroyed. Huck thought about how he was going to get down the river now, or maybe he'll just borrow a horse and start off towards the woods. _The woods would be good, but the river's still full of fish. _Huck went to the pier, he was sure Sally was looking for him now. _Or maybe the woods would be better._

Huck turned and headed for town, he walked leisurely around the buildings, looking for the animal he desired. Huck felt bad about his choice but there was no way he was ever going to allow Aunt Sally to civilize him. He skirted around the back corner of a large building and found what he was looking for; a man stumbling out of the bar and around the corner. He watched him in the shadows, keeping well clear of the man. The drunk tittered side to side; finally half deciding the wall would make a good leaning post. He Looked at the sky and started cursing.

"Where's my horse?" He asked to absolutely no one, and then he spotted Huck. "You there, stable boy. Go and get my horse. She's uh… brown. Yeah brown. Go get her and I'll give you some thing nice."

"What's your name sir?" Huck asked. He stepped away from the shadows and closer to the man.

"Derek, uh… Derek Fairward." He replied.

"All right, I'll be right back." Huck promised, he ran to the stables and looked around, spotting the clip board with the drunken man's name he opened the gait and retrieved the animal. Huck thought for a moment. _If borrow this horse, the man won't ever know it was me. _Huck walked with the horse, she was very pretty, solid brown. The clip board, Huck noticed, said her name was Pretty Girl. Huck walked her past the bar and saw the man wasn't there. He looked around in one spot before giving up and mounting the horse.

"Well Pretty Girl, it's just you and me." Huck kicked her sides and she ran off into the woods with her on his back. Huck felt the wind whip at his face; he looked back once and saw no one following him so he slowed to a short walk. Huck felt his heart lurch when he realized what he was doing; he knew he'd never see Jim again. Instantly he missed the man. Huck looked at the path ahead. He leaned on Pretty Girl's neck and felt the whole day's events take a toll on his body. Huck let his eyes close and sleep come over him.

"Hey boy! What are you doin' here?"

Huck groggily opened his eyes; the scent of smoke hit him instantly. His eyes focused on the bearded man in front of him, staring him down with wild, crazy eyes. He grabbed at Huck and shook him violently.

"I said who are you? You with the devil?"

Huck cringed at the whiskey on his breath. This was Pap all over again. "N-no sir!" Huck stammered, "I'm not with no devil."

"Then why are you here, don't tell me no lies boy, I can spot a liar from three miles across the river under the shade of a willow at night." He loosened his grip on Huck but the wild look never left him.

Huck thought for a moment, he contemplated telling the crazed stranger a lie, but he figured that he had done enough bad things for one day. "I have no mother or father, mom died b'fore I could remember and Pap got shot. There's a lady who wants to civilize me but I don't wanna be civilized to I lit out like a candle. Some drunk man wanted me to get him his horse but he didn't show so I took her and left." Huck noticed the mare tied to a thin oak, she was chewing on some grass.

"Do you lie?" The man asked.

"No sir, I swear on my life." Huck felt the man's grip loosen more until he finally let go and stalked towards the fire.

"Good, I hate them liars." He threw a twig in the flames, Huck sat next to him. "My name's Jack, Jack Grangerford."

"Are you a part of the Grangerford family in…" Huck grappled for the name of the town in his head, but he couldn't remember ever seeing or hearing it.

"Most likely, they in a feud?" He kept his gaze fixed on the orange flames.

"All are dead, 'cept for Sophia. She married one of them Shepardson's and went across the river."

"Dead huh? Serves'em right." Jack threw another twig in, "So you're an orphan huh?"

"Yes, sir." Huck told him, he stretched slowly.

"Don't call me sir boy, call me Jack. I ain't no sir."

"Yes, Jack." Huck told him. He glanced at Pretty Girl, "I'll be on my way now Jack."

Jack looked at him with his crazy eyes, and Huck could detect some loneliness in them. It made him feel bad that Jack was out here all alone with no one. But then again Huck would end up the same.

"Well all right, but eat first. I can't let no boy out in the wood by himself."

Huck told him he would stay and eat. Jack made up some salted pork strips and he heated up the bread on the fire making it warm and crunchy. Huck ate his fill and sat for awhile. "Where you headed to?"

"No where, wherever I can find food I s'pose." Jack watched the fire, his eyes seemed to churn and swim with mixed memories.

"How long has it been since you left the Grangerfords?" Huck inquired.

"Since I was 'bout your age, But I don't want to talk about them. It's dark, I'll lend you some blankets and you can sleep here t'night. Wolves will eat you if you sleep alone."

Huck agreed and took the blankets; he curled up in then and fell asleep quickly.

Huck awoke slowly again, first he was aware of the warm blankets, then the smell of smoke again. Huck tried to remember where he was. _In that crazy man's camp. What was his name..? Jack Grangerford. _Huck opened his eyes again and stared into the eyes of Jack, his face was so close Huck could reach out his tongue and lick the man's beard. Huck stood up and became slightly uncomfortable when Jack followed him up as well. He stretched and yawned to wake his body up.

"Good, you're awake. I thought you'd sleep the day away." He handed Huck a hunting knife. "Here, I spotted a boar, we's gonna trap it and have it for breakfast." Huck noticed it was barely daylight out.

Huck took the knife and followed Jack. He watched as Jack slinked through the undergrowth like a true hunter, silent as the wild predators. Huck heard the sound of what he thought was a boar looking for truffles. Jack leaped out of the bushes and sprang at the animal. Huck followed Jack, he was stopped short to see Jack wrestling with a rabbit, he all ready killed the animal.

"This is a huge one! Way better than most Boars I've tackled." He held up the long-eared animal. "We're eatin' great tonight!" Jack started dancing around, he paused to take Huck's knife away and he started to skin the rabbit there himself. Huck backed away a little bit, his eyes as round as moons.

Huck watched as Jack skinned the rabbit quickly. _Is this what happens to all uncivilized people? Drunk or crazy? _Huck turned and lit out; he didn't stop until he got to the camp. Huck quickly untied Pretty Girl and hopped on her. He heard the bushes tremble and he kicked the mare in her sides. She rose up on her hind legs and let out a strong whiney before dashing off away from Jack's camp. Huck held onto her rope and ran towards the light of town. He was glad to not have been far away. Huck entered town and went straight for Aunt Sally's farm. There he abandoned the mare and walked up the gait and into the house.

"Where have you been?" Uncle Silas asked; he was sitting at the table with Jim and everyone else. It looked like they were praying.

"I've been thinking, and I want to stay here." Huck flinched inwardly as he remembered Drunk Pap chasing him and trying to kill him and then Jack thinking he was skinning a boar instead of a rabbit. "I want to be civilized." He finished.

"Come on in boy, we've been waitin' for ya." Huck sat next to Jim, glad to be under a warm roof and surrounded by good people. _Now I won't be drunk or crazy!_


End file.
